1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface modification method, and more particularly to the method of modifying the surface properties of biomolecules and recovering the original status without any harsh treatment, such as strong basic agents, or thermal treatment (more than 37° C.). The invention can be used for functionalization, refunctionalization and rejuvenation of a substrate on a biosensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A biosensor is defined as “a device using a fixed bio-molecule probe and combining a transducer and an electronic device, such that a physical signal can be generated to detect chemical matters inside or outside a living organism, after a specific interaction of the bio-molecule probe and an object to be tested takes place”. For example, a bio-molecule such as an enzyme or an antigen converts a concentration of a chemical matter (such as glucose, potassium ions or cholesterol) into an electronic signal or an optical signal to measure a trace composition. Since the biosensor is usually used in clinic examinations, it has a relatively strict requirement on precision.
A specific bio-molecule probe (with deoxyribonucleic acid, protein, and etc) is fixed onto a substrate surface of the biosensor, not only functionalizing the substrate surface of the biosensor, but also providing the sensitivity and specificity for the test of the biosensor. However, once the bio-molecule probe is fixed onto the substrate surface of the biosensor and coupled to the object to be tested, it is very difficult to regenerate the bio-molecule probe to the original status before the examination takes place. Therefore, most biochips or biosensors are one-time-use disposable devices, which cannot be used repeatedly, such that the price of bio-chips or biosensors is high.
Traditionally, strong acid, strong alkali agents or a high temperature processing biomolecule probes are required to separate the object to be tested on the bio-molecule probe and resume the original un-examined status. However, these measures cause irreversible damage to the bio-molecule probe or electronic device of any biosensor while affecting the precision of the biosensor, so that the biosensor cannot be used repeatedly. In addition, the conventional method of separating an object to be tested on the bio-molecule probe is to use the strong acid, strong alkali or high temperature processing that may damage the substrate surface of the biosensor, so that another bio-molecule cannot functionalize the substrate surface again, and the biosensor cannot be used repeatedly.
In summation, the conventional method of modifying the surface of biomolecules still has the drawbacks of damaging biosensors or electronic devices, reducing the precision of the biosensor, failing to regenerate the biosensor for a repeated use, and incurring a high price, and thus requires further improvements and feasible solutions.